


Fanvideo: Gangster AU || Undercover Journalist Iris & Gangster Barry

by Deanmonmon



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, F/M, Fanart, Fanvids, Gangster Barry, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Undercover Journalist Iris, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanmonmon/pseuds/Deanmonmon
Summary: Heavily inspired by mmtion's absolutely glorious WestAllen fanfic "No Love In The Hunt". Go read it. ;)https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043375





	Fanvideo: Gangster AU || Undercover Journalist Iris & Gangster Barry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmtion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmtion/gifts).



Please like, share and subscribe to my YouTube channel. Your support is very much appreciated.


End file.
